Chandelure
|-|Chandelure= |-|Lampent= |-|Litwick= Summary Chandelure is a Fire and Ghost-type Pokémon that evolves from Lampent after giving the Lampent a Dusk Stone. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. It then absorbs their spirit, which it then burns, leaving the body behind. Lampent is often seen in hospitals to absorb the souls of the deceased ones to burn their souls in its fire. Litwick is known to pretend to be a guide for those lost to slowly absorb their vitality for itself with its flare. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Litwick | Lampent | Chandelure Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Candle Pokémon | Lamp Pokémon | Luring Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Levitation, Soul Manipulation (Able to take the opponent's soul out of their body and burn it or absorb it), Status Effect Inducement (Can confuse, burn, and poison others), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Dynamax, Immunity to Normal and Fighting-type moves, Resistance to Poison, Acid, Steel, Fairy, Grass, and Ice based attacks, Even greater Resistance to Bug-type moves, Absorption of Fire-type moves, Statistics Reduction, minor Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ '''(Comparable to Starters) | '''Large Town level (Scaled to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling (Is comparable to other Pokémon such as Gengar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c) | At least Relativistic (Can move much faster than its previous stage. Should be comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to support its own body weight kg while hanging from ceilings) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Able to easily trick humans) Weaknesses: Is weak to Ground, Ghost, Rock, Water, and Dark-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Flash Fire:' Increases the power of Chandelure's Fire-type attacks if it is hit by a Fire-type move. *'Flame Body:' Contact with Chandelure may burn the foe. *'Infiltrator:' Allows Chandelure to pass through barriers to attack. *'Warm Blanket:' Restores HP when Chandelure is standing in magma. Moves Via level-up *'Ember:' Chandelure fires a few bursts of flames which have a chance to burn. *'Astonish:' Chandelure attacks the opponent while attempting to scare them. It has a chance to make them flinch. *'Minimize:' Chandelure shrinks itself, making it harder to hit via being a smaller target. *'Smog:' Chandelure releases filthy, noxious gas that damages the target and potentially poisons them. *'Fire Spin:' Chandelure spews a tornado of fire that surrounds and continuously damages the target while preventing them from retreating or escaping. *'Confuse Ray:' Chandelure emits an odd light that confuses the one it hits. *'Night Shade:' Chandelure uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. *'Will O' Wisp:' Chandelure shoots a bluish-white flame that burns upon contact. *'Flame Burst:' Chandelure attacks with a burst of flame that does "splash damage" to anyone near. *'Imprison:' Chandelure manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Chandelure also has complete knowledge of. *'Hex:' Chandelure fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. *'Memento:' Chandelure sacrifices itself to sharply lower the physical and special attack of the opponent. This is pretty much useless in a versus match. *'Inferno:' Chandelure engulfs the opponent in intense flames. It is guaranteed to burn. *'Curse:' Chandelure evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. *'Shadow Ball:' Chandelure hurls a powerful black blob of shadow at the foe, and it has a chance to lower special defense. *'Pain Split:' Chandelure adds its HP to the target's HP, then equally shares the combined HP with the target. *'Overheat:' Chandelure attacks with a ferocious burst of flame however, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Chandelure's overall combat effectiveness. Via breeding *'Acid:' Chandelure sprays the opponent with a harsh, hide melting acid that lowers defense. *'Acid Armor:' Chandelure briefly liquefies itself to boost its defense. *'Captivate:' Chandelure uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks. *'Clear Smog:' Chandelure throws a clump of mud that does damage and returns all the effects of buffing and debuffing to normal. *'Endure:' Chandelure braces itself, which allows it to survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. *'Haze:' Chandelure emits a haze, which resets all statistics, and has also been used as a smokescreen. *'Heat Wave:' Chandelure blows an extremely hot wave of air that can cause burns. It can hit multiple opponents. *'Power Split:' Chandelure pools the AP of it and the opponent, and divides it equally upon the two. This move homes onto the opponent. Key: Litwick | Lampent | Chandelure Gallery e00991ab5372a9ac0e8ba3b97c55e0581d302db0 hq.jpg Artwork de Chandelure quemando un alma.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Curse Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Ghosts Category:Nintendo Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Species Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8